Secreto para dos
by Aniiia-hg
Summary: Somos grandes, tenemos vidas realizadas, tengo una bella familia, un grandioso trabajo, pero ...hay algo que no me deja tranquila, y lamentablemente sé que es. Hermione
1. Chapter 1

_**Aquí les traigo otro fic, si alguien leyo "Confia en Nosotros", esta será la pequeña continuación, espero les guste...**_

_**Besitos ^^**_

* * *

La brisa marina golpea mi cara con delicia, los últimos rayos del sol dan directo en mi cuerpo, calentando y dándome exquisitos escalofríos en la espalda, la explanada en la que me encuentro es de un verde esmeralda precioso, mis pies descalzos sienten la suavidad del césped, mi vestido oscila por el viento y mi mirada aun sigue perdida entre esa belleza.

No sé hace cuanto que me encuentro en este estado de trance, tampoco me importa mucho, pero podría apostar que cuando llegué, el sol calentaba mas fuerte.

De pronto el frío se hace insoportable, el sol a lo lejos se despide con un color anaranjado maravilloso, me abrazo y froto mis brazos tratando inútilmente de transmitirme calor, una puntada atraviesa mi corazón dejándome una sensación de soledad en mi pecho, siento que mis ojos se inundan y cuando ya me es imposible contener las lagrimas cierro mis ojos y estas desobedientemente se deslizan por mis mejillas.

Y lloro, por no poder sacar la basura que tengo dentro de mi, lloro por que me niego día a día a ser feliz, lloro por que me aman y no sé si puedo amar.

Recuerdos inundan mi mente, me hacen sentir vacía y llena a la vez, tengo una vida envidiable, un trabajo de ensueño, una familia amorosa, y amigos que me apoyan constantemente, pero algo dentro de mi no me deja estar tranquila, y lamentablemente sé que es.

El llanto persiste, se hace insoportable, me ahoga, hace que me atragante, puedo saborear la sal de ellas, y esto solo hace que llore más.

Siento que mis piernas flaquean, ya no puedo soportar mi propio peso, y cuando me rindo a sostenerme en pie, unas calidas manos aferran mi cintura, brindándome el apoyo que necesito.

- Deberías volver a casa – me dice con esa suavidad de la que es dueño, pero en el fondo sé que es una orden – Se hace tarde

- Lo sé – recuesto mi espalda en su pecho y la tibieza de ese cuerpo tan familiar aminora solo por el momento la angustia de mi corazón

- Tu esposo te estará esperando – _"Tu esposo"_ siempre que estamos a solas le dice así – Vamos

Siento que me toma por un brazo con delicadeza, pero al no obtener reacción por mi parte, tironea bruscamente para llevarme a casa.

Me encamina por el frondoso bosque, sé que en unos minutos saldremos al claro donde cada verano venimos a acampar con nuestros viejos amigos, y a pesar de que podríamos habernos Desaparecidos en la orilla del mar, él que quiere alargar nuestra compañía con esta estupida caminata.

Llegamos al claro y nos detenemos aun con los árboles alrededor, me da la espalda y aprieta los puños haciendo que sus nudillos se vuelvan blancos, su cuerpo se sacude con pequeños temblores, y eso me confirma que esta llorando.

- Perdóname – susurra apenas audible – Soy un idiota

- Si, lo eres – digo con resentimiento en la voz, y es que alguien debe tener la culpa en todo esto, y para mi es mas fácil que él la tenga.

Se voltea mirándome con esos ojos verdes que enamoraron a mi mejor amiga, los que me tientan cada vez que los veo, se acerca peligrosamente a mí y antes de que pueda decir algo, le tomo de la camisa y me desaparezco con él.

Después del sentimiento vertiginoso que se me produjo en el estomago, alzo la vista a una casa pequeña pero preciosa, las luces están encendidas, supongo que esperando a alguien.

- Nos vemos – le digo soltando su camisa – dale cariños a Ginny

- Hermione – posa su mano en mi hombro – te quiero

Y solo esas dos palabras bastan para destruir mi coraza, me aferro a su pecho como una pequeña, las lágrimas me inundan y su camisa se empapa, me siento mal, y mi corazón suena como si se estuviese quebrando, el llanto vuelve a absorberme y no puedo hacer nada mas que maldecir entre dientes, a los pocos minutos me controlo, ahora solo debo salir dignamente de esta situación.

- Gracias – le digo mientras poso mis ojos en lo suyos – Yo también te quiero, por algo somos amigos

- No lo digo en esa forma – baja la cabeza – ya sabes como, te lo dije ese día en la tienda

- Lo sé – suspiré

- Ginny me espera – se voltea y me dirige la última mirada antes de Desaparecerse

- Lo sé Harry – _"Demonios" ¿tendré siempre que saberlo todo?_

Miro de nuevo a esa pequeña casa, me acerco a la cerca blanca y con mis manos temblorosas por alguna extraña razón la empujo y cierro al entrar, me adentro por ese camino angosto de piedras planas, llego a la puerta y me dispongo a golpear, pero pronto recuerdo algo muy importante.

- Es mi casa, tienes llaves Hermione – digo para mi misma

Saco mis llaves que supongo en algún momento habré puesto en mi bolsillo trasero, giro la cerradura y en menos de un segundo estoy en la salita de mi hogar, cierro tras de mi y los susurros llegan a mis oídos.

- Te digo que yo no lo tome, no molestes – reprochaba

- Pero no esta en mi alcoba Hugo, solo tu me gastas bromas – replicaba

- No es mi culpa que seas una desordenada – le saco la lengua

- Sabes que no lo soy, de hecho, en esta casa soy la mas ordenada – se puso las manos en las caderas, típico de mi

- Mamá – exclamo

- Bueno, a parte de ella claro –

- No sabelotodo, es mamá, atrás tuyo Rose - me apunto

Les sonrío en cuanto me prestan atención, mi Rosie corre a abrazarme y con un puchero comienza a recriminar.

- Mamá, estoy segura que Hugo me ha sacado el libro de Hogwarts que tu me regalaste – lo apunta

- Cariño, no apuntes a tu hermano con el dedo, es de mala educación – Hugo le saca la lengua – y tu, devuélvele a tu hermana su libro – la cara de mi Hugito se descompone – sé que tu lo tienes, no me hagas ir a buscarlo.

El silencio reina, rose esta cabizbaja mientras observa con falso interés sus zapatos, y mi Hugo me mira tratando de descifrar como descubrí lo del libro.

- Esta bien – dice rindiéndose – pero no es mi culpa que mi hermanita sea una obsesionada con los libros

- Recuerda que tu madre también lo es – le reprendí

- Bah – bufó y sin más subió dando zancadas las escaleras, recordándome otra vez quien es su padre

- Gracias mamá – me dice mi pequeña – ahora iré a terminar de recoger mis cosas

Y se va, dando pequeños saltitos, me deja sola preguntándome si Luna será una buena influencia, a lo que sonrío abiertamente

- Amo verte sonreír – unos brazos me sostienen por detrás

- Amas todo de mí – le digo coquetamente

- Cierto – me besa el cuello – pero te amo aun mas cuando estamos en la cama

Me sonrojo, y lo siento sonreír aunque esta a mi espalda, no puedo evitarlo, aun a pesar de todos estos años, cada vez que se me insinúa, un rubor en mis mejillas se apodera de mí.

- De…debo ir a…ver a los niños – digo con un calor en mi estomago

- No, debes ir directo a mi cama – me voltea y me seduce con sus ojos – Amor, nuestra cama esta necesitando atención, tal vez podemos darle un hermanito a Hugo, o hermanita a Rose ¿Te parece?

- Ron – le digo aparentando indiferencia – sabes que no podría lidiar con cuatro niños

- ¿Cuatro? – me pregunta sin entender

- ¡Claro! Rose, Hugo, tu y mas encima ¿Quieres otro? – le contesto con una sonrisa

- ¡Hey!, que no soy un niño – alegó con falso aire ofendido – si quieres te lo demuestro ahora mismo

Siento sus manos bajar a mi parte trasera, dejando mientras baja un calorcillo delicioso, aprieta mi trasero con descaro mientras su lengua traza figuras en mi cuello, haciendo que mi garganta emita rebeldes gemidos imposibles de reprimir, y cuando estoy por rendirme a aquel placer una tos nos devuelve los pies a la tierra, o por lo menos a mi.

- Hmmm…no quiero interrumpirlos pero…necesito que papá me ayude en algunas cosas – mi huguito esta con cara molesta – y he de recordarles de nuevo que en esta casa vivimos mas personas, para algo tienen una habitación para ustedes – dicho esto se va con aire molesto

- Oops, ¿Qué mosca le ha picado? – pregunta mi esposo

- Solo no le gusta que te acerques mucho a mamá – dice mi pequeña acercándose y abrazándonos – el es muy celoso, sobre todo con mamá y…pensándolo mejor, es igual a ti papá

- ¿A mi? Pero si yo no soy tan celoso – le dirigí una mirada de _"Amor, si lo eres"_, él bufo y se fue en dirección a la pieza de Hugo, _"son iguales"_

- Emmm… ¿mami? – me dice rose con la cabeza gacha – puedo hacerte una pregunta

- Claro cariño – le digo arrastrándola hacia el sillón – dime

- ¿por que llorabas al legar a casa?

- ¿Cómo? – pregunte desconcertada

- Te vi, con el tío Harry, no era mi intención espiar, pero justo te vi aferrarte a él, y comprendí que llorabas ¿Por qué mami?

- Merlín Rose, sabes que no me gusta que te metas en los asuntos de grandes – le acaricie el cabello

- Lo sé, pero debía preguntar

- Mira cielo, el tío Harry y yo somos muy buenos amigos, y a pesar de que nos queremos mucho, hay ocasiones, como la que presenciaste, en que uno discute y dice cosas sin querer, o que duelen, él y yo solo conversábamos de algo que paso hace muchos años, cuando yo era demasiado joven, aun así, ese problema no se ha resuelto, pero tu tranquila, que eso es asunto nuestro.

- No me gusta que llores mamá, sé que soy pequeña para comprender lo que tu has vivido, tengo 10 años y también sé que no es mucho, pero sé que si lloras es por algo de suma importancia, recuerda que soy muy parecida a ti, y no me gustaría que me tomaras como una idiota.

Me sorprendieron en demasía las palabras de mi hija, sabia que era muy inteligente, pero no que era tan sensitiva, no puedo engañarla, tampoco mentirle, pero si puedo omitir.

- No pienso que seas idiota, solo te digo lo que puedes saber, a pesar de las peleas, siempre seremos amigos, Harry, ron y yo, somos inseparables

- Me agrada que digas eso, me dejas mas tranquila, no quisiera que mi tío y tu se molestaran y no hablaran mas

- Descuida – le consolé y la atraje a mi regazo, peinando su cabello con mis dedos – eso no pasara

- ¿Mami? – Pregunto después de un minuto o dos - ¿Por qué no puedo acercarme a ese chico Malfoy?

- Bueno, no es que no puedas acercarte mi amor, solo que tu padre con lo cabezotas que es, se niega a creer que alguien de esa familia pueda llegar a ser agradable

- ¿Tu que piensas?

- Yo…creo que debes darle una oportunidad, si lo conoces podrás juzgarlo sin perjuicios, pero hija, que la decisión sea solo tuya, que ni yo ni tu padre influenciemos en tu decisión.

- ¿Pero porque tan mal ojo le tiene papá a esa familia? – se separo de mi y me miro ceñuda

- Digamos que el padre de ese niño, no nos hizo la vida color de rosa, sobre todo a mí, pero sabiendo algo de su madre, podría apostar que no será tan terrible como el padre

- Astoria ¿Verdad?

- Si, ella siempre fue bajo perfil, una chica un poco temible, pero jamás se metía conmigo, tal vez y le haya enseñado bien a su hijo

- Esta bien – dijo satisfecha

- ¿Algo mas cariño? – pregunte sabiendo a lo que quería llegar con toda esa cháchara

- Bueno…es que…yo…-

- Sabes que puedes confiar en mí –

- Cuando tía Ginny me llevo a Diagon a comprar las cosas para mi año escolar, yo…me encontré con ese chico Malfoy

- ¿Y que te pareció? – indague calmada

- Es…es…interesante

- Bien

- ¿Crees que quedare en Gryffindor? – pregunto con una sonrisa esplendorosa, _"Si ron la viese sonreír así por ese chico lo mata, y a ella igual_" pensé

- En donde quedes, será perfecto para mi cariño, tranquila, que siempre te apoyaremos – respondí

- Gracias – me beso en la mejilla – me iré a dormir

Se retiro dando brinquitos nuevamente y la sonrisa volvió a adornar mi rostro, mi pequeña iría a Hogwarts a su primer año mañana, y a pesar de lo serena que se veía, por dentro se moría de ansiedad.

- Amor, vamos, que no podremos despertarnos temprano mañana – dijo Ron bajando las escaleras

- Claro

Me levante del sillón y le tome de la mano dándole un pequeño y casto beso en los labios, nos dirigimos a nuestra habitación en la planta baja, entramos cerrando e insonorizando la puerta, cortesía de ron por supuesto, supe en ese instante que no pretendía dormirse luego.

- ¿Qué haces? – le interrogué

- ¿No es obvio? – se acerco a mi e introdujo una mano por mi vestido, haciendo que este se subiera mostrando mi ropa interior – quiero tener una buena noche con mi amada esposa

Y solo eso basto para que dejara de lado la apariencia de niña buena, el deseo por ese hombre me segó, le quería tanto, le necesitaba tanto que levante una pierna y rodee su cintura, con un movimiento ágil, mis manos se apoderaron de su cinturón y con maestría logre desprenderlo.

- Entonces, ¿a que esperas?

Sonrío de lado, y en menos de lo que puedo decir Hogwarts me alzo y llevo hasta nuestra cama, nos besamos con intensidad, recorrí su piel de pies a cabeza llevando al suelo cada una de sus prendas. Me senté de horcajadas sobre él, bese su cara, su cuello, sus hombros y su pecho, le oía suspirar y reprimir gemidos de placer, y eso solo logro excitarme mas, amo tener el control, y ¿que mejor que ver a tu hombre derritiéndose en tus brazos?.

En un movimiento repentino me vi atrapada por el suave colchón a mis espaldas y por el cuerpo desnudo de ron en mi delantera, observe sus ojos y un enorme placer vi reflejado en ellos, comenzó a recorrerme con sus suaves manos, desde los pies, subiendo despacio por mis piernas y dando pequeños masajes detrás de las rodillas donde me gusta tanto, llego a mi ropa interior, sabia que moría por desprenderse de esa tela, y lo hizo, en un momento ya nada tapaba esa parte.

Mi vestido voló por el aire, dejándome completamente desnuda, para asombro de mi marido se percato de que no llevaba brasier, nunca me gusto usarlos con vestido, además que no los necesitaba. Recorrió con su lengua cada parte de mi anatomía, dándome un placer difícil de describir, la excitación nos segaba, y a pesar de que nuestros hijos no podían escucharnos, inconcientemente tratábamos de hacer el menor ruido posible.

Cuando entro en mi, sentí tanta alegría que hasta hubiese podido llorar de dicha, pero estaba tan concentrada en nuestros movimientos, que deje las tonterías para después. El vaivén de ron es impresionante, si no lo conociera y solo fuese una mujer pasajera en su vida creería que es un dios en la cama, pero sé que el es solo así conmigo, por que sabe que así me gusta, de hecho, yo lo insito a que sea mas rapito o mas lento, hasta en la cama soy la que tiene el control.

Un mordisco en mi cuello me hace volver a la realidad, me sonríe insinuante, sin detener el ritmo, me pregunto cuanto tiempo estuve un poco ausente, porque aun que parezca extraño, él sabe que me gusta pensar en como lo hacemos mientras lo hacemos, y siempre, siempre me devuelve a la tierra (o a la cama) con un mordisco travieso.

Me aferro a sus hombros y con la habilidad de todos esos años de intensa relación, logro que el quede abajo mío, me mira impresionado, son pocas las veces que tomo la iniciativa, pero esta vez, le toca a él gozar.

Mi ritmo no cambia, sus manos se aferran a mi cintura, apretándome y produciéndome un pequeño pero persistente dolor, no le digo nada, a el le encanta afirmarme así, y estoy segura que mañana me despertara con besos en donde sus manos están ahora, besando las marcas que ahora esta produciendo.

Un sonoro gemido de su boca y el apretón mas duro de sus manos me indican que esta por llegar, me voltea quedando él encima, y arremete en mi interior, con movimientos constantes. Acelera mi excitación besándome el interior de las muñecas, me derrito, pronto pierdo el control y me aferro a su espalda enterrándole mis uñas, siento que me desvanezco y con la ultima embestida de su parte me dejo arrastrar por el maravilloso orgasmo.

Mi respiración se empieza a normalizar, él sigue en mi pecho respirando agitadamente, aun no sale de mi interior, sé que le encanta quedarse ahí unos momentos, me besa en la unión de mis senos, y se sale para abrazarme posesivamente.

- Creo…que eso de no hacerlo…durante un tiempo…es lo mejor que podemos hacer – dice aun agitado

- Si…tienes razón – me volteo y él se aferra a mi cintura

- Te amo Hermione – susurra en mi oído, para después bostezar y apoyar su frente en mi espalda, en unos instantes ya esta dormido.

- Te quiero Ron – un nudo en mi garganta me prohíbe decirle te amo

Somnolienta me remuevo en las sabanas y ron me aprieta más contra él, mi mente comienza a desconectarse y antes de que Morfeo me atrape en sus brazos, unos ojos verdes luchan por acaparar mi mente, y con el último susurro, Morfeo gana y me lleva con él.

"_**Harry"**_

* * *

_**Espero lo hayan disfrutado, si les gusto comenten, si no...también ^^**_

_**JoJo...cariños.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_Bueno, aqui les traigo el segundo capitulo de esta bella historia, no se sulfuren conmigo si no les agrada, no soy tan buena como quisiese._

_Besos y a leer_

* * *

2.- Comenzando

Me da cosquillas por donde me toca.

Como lo pronostique, ahora estoy siento atacada por los suaves labios de mi esposo, me acaricia en donde sé que tendré marcas, aunque no quiero verme, él se siente mal después de haber hecho eso, pero yo me siento inmensamente llena con cada una de esas marcas.

- Vamos dormilona, que tenemos que preparar a los chicos – dijo ron

- Si, si…Merlín Ron, son las 7 de la mañana, aun queda mucho – reproche mirando mi reloj despertador

- Hermione, sabes como son nuestros hijos, despistados como su padre, por lo que mas de algo perderán, y obsesivos como su madre, así que no se irán hasta encontrarlo…mejor prevenir que lamentar ¿no? – aparece por dentro de las sabanas y me besa tiernamente

- Mm.....…tienes razón – me siento en la cama y camino desnuda hasta el cuarto de baño, antes de cerrar la puerta alcanzo a oír los comentarios de mi marido.

- "Sabias que te ves deliciosa en las mañanas, aun mas cuando nada cubre tu cuerpo"

Cerré la puerta y puse el pestillo, no podía arriesgarme a que mi marido entrara a bañarse conmigo, no…no…no, si eso sucedía no llegaríamos hasta mañana.

Una hora más tarde me encontraba en la cocina, preparando el desayuno, solo faltaba que mi hambrienta familia bajara y que comenzara, como todas las mañanas, la guerra.

- Es que no entiendo como puede ser mi sangre – escuche a Rose refunfuñar al entrar a la cocina

- ¿Qué paso ahora cariño? – suspire

- Que el bruto de mi hermano – le mire con reproche – digo…Hugo, otra vez se ha metido en mi cuarto y me ha desordenado mi baúl

- ¿Le dijiste que volviera a ordenártelo? – Me miro con incredulidad – ¡¡¡Claro, te mando al carajo!!!

- Hey, mamá, no digas palabrotas, que te acusaré con el abuelo Arthur – dijo Hugo entrando

"_Pues no creo que le moleste, después de soportar a los gemelos por 17 años"_ pensé, pero pronto me arrepentí, la muerte de Fred aun estaba fresca en mi, por tantos motivos, tantos estupidos como racionales, pero aun así, aun así su muerte se mantenía fresca.

- Mamá... ¿me oyes mami? – Susurro Rose, jalando de mi brazo

- ¿Qué decías cielo?

- Que no quiero leche, solo quiero jugo y unas galletitas

- Rose, debes alimentarte bien, ya sabes que…

- "El desayuno es lo mas importante del día" – dijo Hugo rodando los ojos

- Exacto

- Pero mamá…ya no soy una niña, tengo casi 11 –

- Por lo mismo, estas en crecimiento, conciente a tu madre este ultimo día, ya en Hogwarts harás lo que quieras y desayunaras lo que se te antoje – pedí con ojitos de cachorro

- Está bien - _¡gane!_

Ya eran las 10:45, corríamos por la estación King Cross como condenados, ron y yo llevábamos los carros, y mis hijos muy por detrás nos gritaban que redujéramos el paso.

- No hay tiempo Hugo, si no hubieses estado hablando por teléfono, esto no hubiese pasado – le reclame un poco furiosa, odiaba llegar tarde

Nos detuvimos en la intersección del anden 9 y 10, Hugo paso con ron, y atrás fuimos mi rose y yo, al otro lado era todo un caos como me lo imagine, nos abrimos paso por la multitud y una cabellera roja nos indico en donde estaban nuestros amigos.

- Por fin – grito Ginny en cuanto nos vio

- Lo siento, ya sabes como son – me dio una mirada de comprensión y nos largamos a reír

- Sabes Harry, creo que nuestras mujeres se han unido en nuestra contra – susurra ron

- Pues, no seria la primera vez – respondió el aludido

- Hola tía Hermione – me dice James

- Hola james, que grande estas – le digo sorprendida, estos mocosos crecen con el aire

- Por supuesto, ya soy todo un hombre – dice con arrogancia

- Merlín Harry, seguro que se parece mucho a Sirius – exclama ron

- Lo mismo pienso – dicen Ginny y Harry a la vez

- Mamá – me llama rose – ¿no deberíamos subir los baúles?

- Cierto

- Tía Hermione, yo ayudo a Rose, así nos vamos juntos –

- Es cierto Albus, es tu primer años también, pues venga suban y tengan cuidado – digo ayudando a subir el baúl para que lo lleven a algún compartimento

- Y dime Hermione, como vas para un tercer hijo - pregunta pícaramente mi cuñada

- ¡¿QUE?! – Grito sin querer – OH lo siento, no muchas gracias, ya tengo suficiente con tres crios en casa

- Hey – me regaña mi esposo – aunque tiene razón

- ¿De que hablas? – interroga la pelirroja

- Bueno que no podríamos con mas niños, mi paciencia no da, y prácticamente mi amada esposa es quien se encarga de los mocosos, sin contar el trabajo duro que nos toca

- Si pero no estabas con vacaciones

- Si, pero las mías terminan hoy, a Herms aun le queda una semana –

- Por eso es que no quiero mas niños – añado por si quedaba alguna duda

- Obviamente eso no nos prohíbe que hagamos el intento – Ron me abraza y me besa el cuello

- Veo que no pierden el tiempo, al igual que nosotros- Ginny se toca el estomago

- OH por merlín, hermana ¿estás embarazada? – pregunta Ron y yo me quedo congelada

- Si – responde y se ve esplendorosa

"_Esta embarazada, Esta embarazada, Esta embarazada, Esta embarazada, Esta embarazada, Esta embarazada, Esta embarazada", _esas dos palabras retumbaban en mi cabeza, me obligue a poner una sonrisa en mi cara, mientras ron abraza Ginny, luego le da unas palmadas a Harry que creo estaba igual que yo.

Harry me mira y siento sus disculpas en esos ojos verdes, se disculpa, "por un hijo con su mujer", y siento odio hacia él, como puede sentir eso, como puede disculparse por amar a su esposa.

Pasan cinco odiosos minutos en los que solo le hablo a la menor de los Potter, a Lily, le pregunto como esta con la noticia y solo me dice que ya se lo esperaba, nos despedimos de la familia en cuanto los niños se despiden de nosotros por la ventana de un compartimiento y el tren se aleja con ellos.

Ha pasado un día desde que mis niños se fueron a Hogwarts, es de noche, me encuentro sola en la casa, y me siento algo insegura, ron no llegará, Molly tuvo un achaque, así que junto con Ginny han ido a cuidarla, Arthur no esta en condiciones de hacerlo, le dijo a Harry que podía venir a dormir a casa, tal vez por eso me siento algo insegura o inquieta.

Son las diez de la noche, mi estomago ruge por comida, y es que con todo esto se me olvido prepararme algo, me voy a la cocina y me enfrasco en la labor, mientras pelo las papas, me pregunto por que Harry no llega, pero me reprendo mentalmente, eso da lo mismo, solo vendrá, es un amigo, verdad Hermione, ¿verdad?

Un ruido en la sala me pone alerta, hace bastantes años que Voldemort ha sido derrotado, pero todas mis pequeñas, y no tan pequeñas aventuras me han dado el don de Ojoloco, _"Alerta Permanente",_ tomo la varita en mi puño, la aferro fuertemente y siento como mi respiración se acelera, me acerco a la entrada de la cocina, abro la puerta y lo que aconteció fue rápido y confuso.

En cuanto abrí la puerta vi una silueta en mi sala, con valor grite un "expelliarmus", la silueta salto al suelo y me dispuse a atacar nuevamente, hasta que una voz llego a mis oídos.

- Soy yo – grito acelerado

- ¿Harry? – pregunte sorprendida

- Si, ¿No te dijo ron que vendría? – se puso en pie

- Si, pero pensé que vendrías mas temprano y que llamarías a la puerta – dije confusa

- Ya veo, pasa que Ron me dio la llave, como venia mas tarde no quería que te despertara si es que dormías – se acerco

- Ya veo –

Nos miramos por unos segundos, se nos hizo un silencio algo incomodo, era la primera vez que estábamos solos después de que nos enteramos que Ginny esta embarazada.

- Hermione yo…- comenzó pero no le deje terminar

- ¿Tienes Hambre? – dije fingiendo una sonrisa

- ¿Ah? Bueno si, pero…-

- Acomódate, iré a preparar algo, yo también estoy hambrienta – me voltee e interne en la cocina

Termine de pelar las papas con ayuda de la magia, las puse a hervir, saque la carne, la corte y cocí, todo esto en un estado de trance absoluto, oí como Harry se sentaba en el sillón y encendía el televisor que ron a regañadientes acepto en comprar, sabia que _esa_ conversación debía llegar, pero por dentro no tenia ganas de que así fuera.

La cena transcurrió en completo silencio, al igual que el lavado de los trastes, el secado y guardado, eran las once y media cuando ya no tenia nada que hacer ,y por ende, escusa con la cual escabullirme.

No tenia que mostrarle la habitación de invitados, ya que varias veces se habían quedado en casa con Ginny después de cenar, sabia donde había ropa de cama para cambiarse, el baño, sabia donde estaba todo si es que necesitaba algo.

Lo mire, estaba en la entrada de la habitación de invitados, que lamentablemente para mi, estaba al frente de la mía y Ron, sabia que debíamos hablar, que el lo necesitaba, pero no, no quería, _"no, me niego"_ pensé tercamente.

Avance hasta mi cuarto con una confianza inexistente, pose mi mano en la manilla y su voz me detuvo en seco.

- Tenemos que hablar – murmuro

- ¿De que? – fingí

- De nosotros – respondió

- Merlín Harry, ya tuvimos esta conversación hace casi 20 años, no otra vez

- Claro que otra vez Hermione, si, tienes razón, en esa tienda nos dijimos muchas cosas, pero ni tu ni yo, podíamos adivinar que eso nos acarrearía un problema mayor – se acerco un paso – no he dejado de pensar en como seria mi vida si tu hubieses estado a mi lado, que pasaría si tu fueses la madre de mis hijos, si fueras con la que me acuesto cada noche, Hermione…no puedo sacarte de mi cabeza.

- Escucha Harry, esto esta mal, esto esta pésimo, no puedes pensar en eso, no puedes sentir eso cuando estas a punto de ser…de ser…de ser Padre de nuevo Harry – baje la cabeza

- Hermione – susurro e hizo un ademán de acercarse

- Alto ahí Harry – levante las manos – no puedes decir que piensas en mi cuando amas a Ginny, no puedes hacerle esto, no puedes, ¡NO DEBES! – grite

- Te equivocas, no digo que no ame a Ginny, de eso estoy seguro tanto como de que tu amas a Ron, pero aun así, te tengo en mi mente, no te puedo sacar Hermione

- Es…im…po…si…ble – me voltee y gire la perilla de la puerta, de mi salvación, sentí sus brazos atrapándome, trate de zafarme pero él era mas fuerte.

- Dime, dime si no sientes lo mismo que yo, dime si no sientes cosquilleos en los labios por besarme, dime si no sientes la imperiosa necesidad de tocarme, dime que no sientes eso, pero sé sincera, porque si no lo sientes, te juro Hermione que te dejo en paz y tratare de olvidarme de ti – me susurra muy cerca de mi oído.

- Yo…yo…- tartamudee sintiendo un calor por donde él tenía sus manos, y estremeciéndome por su aliento en mi oreja

- Sientes lo mismo ¿verdad? – pregunto cautelosamente

- Yo…yo…- mordió levemente mi oreja, mi cerebro se desconecto y aun en mi memoria esta mi rotunda respuesta – _"Si"_

Me volteo rápidamente, atrapo mis labios con los suyos, estaban tibios, eran delicados y me saboreaban con dulzura, retrocedió conmigo hasta el cuarto de invitados, cerré la puerta con mi pie, vi la luz de la varita de Harry dirigida hacia la entrada, insonorizando la habitación.

Caí en la cama arriba de él, sabiendo de antemano a lo que me arriesgaba, pero totalmente segura de conseguir mi comedido, por que si, sentía lo mismo, lo necesitaba, las manos me escocían por tocarle, todo después de esa maldita tienda.

Por que aunque tenia una familia feliz, un trabajo de ensueño, un marido maravilloso, yo…Hermione Jane Granger, tengo una fantasía, si, y ahora la estoy cumpliendo.

* * *

_Espero les haya gustado, con cariño para ustedes..._

_Aniia, la chica loca en busca de la verdad._


	3. Chapter 3

_Aquí les traigo el capitulo final de esta historia, espero les guste._

_Besos._

* * *

3.- Travesura realizada

"_- ¿Recuerdas ese día? – _

_- Si –_

_- Creo que fue maravilloso –_

_- Lo mismo digo – _

_Una pequeña flor cae en mi regazo, la miro con dulzura, el árbol en el que me encuentro siempre ha sido mi favorito de la madriguera, sus flores blancas y en el centro negro son únicas, cada primavera, cada año, y por una extraña razón, cada vez que aquí vengo, una flor cae hacia mi, como si el árbol me la brindara, como si fuese su "Gracias" por venir a visitarlo, claro que este año, es un poco diferente._

_- Creo que tú eres como esa flor – susurra quedamente_

_- ¿Por qué? –_

_- Pura por fuera, pero con un secreto por dentro – dice señalando lo negrusco de la flor_

_- Quizás- "_

**.**

La ropa que nos cubría del frío, de la desnudes, de la vergüenza, se fue esparciendo por toda la habitación, nos conocemos en muchos ámbitos, tantos triviales como íntimos, no era escalofriante recorrer ese cuerpo, ya casi completamente familiar.

20 años habían pasado por nuestros cuerpos y vidas desde aquella confesión en esa tienda, recuerdo como si fuese ayer cuando con 17 años desperté en sus brazos, se sentía calido, me sentía protegida, creí que después de semejante interacción, por decirlo de alguna manera, tendríamos vergüenza de mirarnos a los ojos, y para la satisfacción de los dos, eso jamás pasó.

Ya me recuerdo un poco sonrojada cuando despertó y me dijo que tenia hambre, dijo "Mucha actividad abre el apetito", esa fue la primera vez que le escuche hablar en doble sentido, claro que también fue la primera vez que entendí algo así.

Aún estábamos encima de la cama, con mucha pereza, por lo menos de mi parte, nos levantamos y metimos entre las tapas, completamente desnudos y yo infinitamente extasiada.

Sentía su lengua pasar por cada recoveco de mi cuerpo, mientras yo exploraba mas profundamente su espalda y su pecho, que ya no eran de un adolescente, ahora eran de todo un hombre.

Traicioneramente, la imagen de Ron apareció en mis parpados cerrados, una bella sonrisa adornaba su rostro, se veía sereno, tranquilo, como si me diera permiso para hacer lo que hago, aunque eso sea totalmente imposible.

Con un mordisco en mi seno, Ron se desvanece tan rápido como apareció, estaba sudando completa, sentía mucho calor, sobre todo en la parte sur de mi cuerpo, las manos de Harry aun recorrían todo lo que fuese tocable, y con un gemido de él, me percate del lugar en donde mis manos estaban.

Firme, fuerte, imponente, calido y ansioso, así se sentía su sexo, tan diferente a Ron, tan putamente distinto.

Con ese pensamiento le voltee quedando en horcajadas a la altura de su cadera, le bese la cara, los hombros, su pecho, brazos y manos, y con más tiempo le hubiese besado hasta el nombre.

Baje hasta posicionar mi cara a la par de su cadera, le mire con picardía, relamiéndome los labios coquetamente, haciendo que mis pechos rozaran su piel, escuchándolo gemir.

- ¿Qué haces? – pregunto acelerado

- Ya verás – respondí reprimiendo una sonrisa

_**.**_

"_- ¿Quizás? – dijo irónicamente_

_- Esta bien, pero es solo uno, grande, pero uno al fin – _

_- Claro, en eso tienes razón – miro la flor – Deberías ir a ayudarla a arreglarse_

_- Si, ¿Vienes? – dije levantándome_

_- Por supuesto, ya falta poco –"_

**.**

Lo tome con mis manos, mirándolo en su amplitud, le di la ultima mirada a Harry quien tenia los ojos bien abiertos y con la ultima sonrisa, comencé mi labor.

Lamí, saboree, y recorrí por completo su virilidad, mientras escuchaba los gemidos de Harry por toda la habitación, se acelero su respiración, y de vez en cuando tomaba mi cabeza con sus manos presionándome un poco mas hacia él, pero rápidamente las sacaba, y con desesperación y fuerza aferraba las sabanas.

El sabor era diferente para mi, no era la primera vez que lo hacia, pero la forma, la textura y el aspecto que tenia no era nada a lo que hubiese visto, en resumidas palabras, era "perfecto". Los gemidos aumentaron en forma que pasaban los minutos, aún seguía poniendo sus manos de vez en cuando en mi cabeza, y nuevamente las sacaba, por mi que las dejara, pero sabia que era como tratarme de puta, en ese momento, no me hubiese importado.

- Ya…para…- logró decir entrecortadamente

- ¿Por qué? – paré pensando que algo mal había hecho

- Por…que…si…sigues…así…- tomó aire profundamente – terminaré antes de que pueda encargarme de ti – Sonreí

Me volteo en algún momento de mi "no sé como" distracción, me devoro con sus ojos, que brillaron al mirarme completamente indefensa, se relamió los labios tal como yo lo había hecho y supe que haría que me arrepintiera de haberlo dejado como un conejito, sabia que me las haría pagar, pero…_"Harry, estoy dispuesta a pagar el precio que sea" _pensé.

- Ahora – tomo aire – te haré todo lo que algún día jure hacerte

Y con una sonrisa maliciosa, separo mis piernas dejándome a merced de mi suerte.

**.**

"– _Te falta algo mi amor – le pregunte mirándola tan bella_

_- Mamá, ¿Dónde estabas? – le sonreí – No puedo sola, debes estar a mi lado_

_- Cielo, sabes que no seré yo quien te acompañe – tome sus manos_

_- Si, pero sabes como es él, no lo hace mas fácil – me soltó y comenzó a dar vueltas por la habitación – me pone nerviosa_

_- Merlín, sabes que él te adora, entiéndelo, eres su nenita_

_- Ya no lo soy, ese es el problema, no quiere abrir los ojos_

_- Mira – la senté y mire a los ojos – sabes que es un terco, sabes que es sobre protector, pero sabes que te ama, que eres todo para él, es un cambio fuerte que viviremos cariño, es duro, y no sabe como confrontarlo_

_- Lo sé – me abrazo – no sé que haría sin ti, eres mi pilar – se separo – prométeme que estarás siempre ahí para mi_

_- Claro cielo – _

_- ¿Están listas? – pregunto una voz en el umbral de la puerta_

_- OH tío Harry, ¿ha estado mucho tiempo parado ahí? – pregunto mi bebé_

_- Solo lo suficiente como para decirte que Ron es así, y que estés tranquila, todo saldrá bien_

_- Gracias – lo abrazó _

_- Es hora – dije parándome y saliendo del cuarto con mi hija Rose y Harry"_

**.**

"_Merlín"_…esto es sensacional, la lengua de Harry se mueve con maestría en mi, me hace suspirar, tontamente suprimo gemidos de mi boca, y al contrario de Harry, yo poso mis manos en sus cabeza para sentir mas profundamente sus caricias, contoneo mis caderas hacia delante, arqueo mi espalda al sentir ese placer infinito.

- Ya – le detengo antes de terminar

Me sonríe, gatea hasta estar completamente sobre mi cuerpo, me besa, saboreo mi sabor en sus labios, toca mis senos y separa mis piernas dulcemente, me abro en mi plenitud para él, si, para ti Harry, mi fantasía.

- Si deseas parar, esta es la ultima llamada – dice jadeante

- Ni pensarlo – exclame antes de besarlo

Nada se puede comparar a como me sentí en ese momento, amo a Ron maldita sea, pero esto es genial, entro en mi de una vez, siguiendo un vaivén arrítmico, cosa mas excitante aun, su frente estaba pegada a la mía, los dos con los ojos cerrados, disfrutando de lo prohibido, disfrutando de lo ilógico, pero disfrutando.

Su ritmo aceleraba y disminuía a pasos indescifrables, no sé cuanto llevábamos ahí, en el edén, comiendo del fruto prohibido, pero no me interesaba en lo mas mínimo, solo me deje llevar, me deje llevar por el gran placer, me segué, me envolví, me…merlín, me entregué como se entrega un alcohólico al alcohol, como un drogadicto a las drogas, como yo a Harry.

Sentía el orgasmo presurosa a acudir a mi llamada, los jadeos de él me indicaba que estaba en la misma situación, su mano bajo hasta mi pierna izquierda, con esfuerzo y poca ayuda mía, la puso en su hombro, y fue delicioso, lo sentía mas dentro de mi, mas unido.

Su ritmo cambio otra vez, ahora de manera más rápida, estábamos a punto, mordí su mandíbula para informarle que estaba llegando, me rozo los labios tiernamente y con una embestida mas fuerte capto mi concentración.

- Mírame – pidió, o más bien ordeno

- Harry – jadee

- Quiero que te vengas por mí, para mí, mírame cuando eso pase –

Abrí los ojos y me inunde en el mar verde de sentimientos que eran sus ojos, ya no podía mas, era resistente pero no me resistiría para llegar al cielo, mordí mi labio evitando gritar y volverme loca, y el que nos miráramos era un afrodisíaco cien por ciento efectivo.

La embestidas comenzaron a ser imperiosas, mas fuertes, enterré mis uñas en su espalda aun mirándole a los ojos, con el ultimo golpe, y el gemido final de nuestras bocas, nos dejamos arrastras, succionar, elevar, por el maravilloso orgasmo.

**.**

"_La música nupcial inundo el ambiente, estaba de pie junto al altar mirando hacia al fondo, con un vestido bastante provocativo para mi edad, me sentaba bien, me hacia ver mas joven, será el blanco puro de este, o tal vez la flor de aquel árbol en mi cabello, no sé._

_Ginny estaba sentada reprendiendo de forma disimuladamente inútil a Molly II, su pequeña y la ultima de los Potter, James y Albus estaban sentados uno al lado del otro en primera fila de mi derecha, Hugo estaba sentado en la fila izquierda, tomándole, esta vez eficazmente, disimuladamente la mano a Lily._

_Al otro lado del altar, estaba ese aristocrático hombre, su cabello sobresalía sobre los demás, su hijo también, en interesante ver como la genética hace maravillas._

_Mi mirada se dirige hacia el final de la alfombra roja, mi Rose aparece como un hada entre tanto verde, ya que el patio ha sido el lugar elegido para la boda, pronto de su derecha aparece mi ron, con los ojos un poco hinchados, sé que es por llorar, pero su cabeza altiva me informa que ha decidido disimularlo y le ofrece el brazo a mi hija quien lo toma con dulzura. De la izquierda aparece Harry, con su sonrisa, ofrece su brazo a Rose, y le da una mirada de confianza, obviamente tiene mas tacto que Ron._

_Comienzan a caminar pausadamente hacia el altar, mi hija capta mi mirada, la veo asustada e indecisa, le sonrío, miro a su prometido, incitándola a verlo también, lo observa y sonríe junto con él, me mira otra vez y sus ojitos se llenan de lagrimas, pero ahora su expresión es de seguridad, es de confianza, fruncí mi ceño para que no llorara, no debe estropear su maquillaje, sacude un poco su cabeza y toma aire, pone una sonrisa esplendorosa patente Weasley de la que Arthur estaría orgulloso._

_Llegan al altar y comienza la ceremonia, el padre habla y solo veo como aquel chico la mira todo el tiempo, como si no le importara nada más, Ron me mantiene la mano ferozmente agarrada, es difícil para él. Miro al padre del chico y por primera vez en años, me dedica una sonrisa sincera, ahora seremos familia._

_- Señor Scorpius Abraxas Malfoy – dice el padre llegando al punto de los "acepto" – acepta usted a Rose Jane Weasley, como su futura esposa, para amarla y respetarla en la salud o enfe…_

_El padre sigue su discursos, a lo lejos escucho los "Si" rotundos de esos dos jóvenes, recuerdo mi boda, mi maravillosa boda, mi Rose quiso hacerla parecida a la mía, con ceremonia tradicional ante el mundo Muggle, y con el hechizo de la unión al final, para el mundo mágico, y él, Scorpius, no protesto en nada._

_Están casados, mi marido habla con Malfoy, padre, se ríen, si, aunque sea extraño, creo que han encontrado una afinidad, y adivinen cual es, "Quidditch", como no._

_Se enlistan para el lanzamiento del ramo, yo ya no estoy para esos trotes, mi hija lo lanza y Lily se queda con los lilums que forman el ramo de novia, mira disimuladamente a Hugo y todos aplauden y salen a bailar._

_- Creo que prepararemos otra boda – dice una voz a mis espaldas"_

_**.**_

Harry se desploma a mi lado, aun jadeantes, aun sudados, me toma de la mano y la aferra fuerte, yo deseo que nunca la suelte.

- Eso…ha sido…genial – logra formular

- Perfecto – le corrijo

Me levanto y recorro la habitación sintiendo la mirada de Harry, paro frente a la repisa y observo el reloj, mis ojos se abren desmesuradamente.

- ¿Qué pasa Hermione? – pregunta asustado

- ¿Sabes que hora es? – contra pregunto

- No –

- Exactamente las 6 de la mañana con 7 minutos –

- ¿Qué? – exclama saliendo de la cama y acercándose a mi

- Mira – digo tendiéndole el reloj

- Por morgana –

- Lo mismo digo – me acerco a la salida – Harry…

- No volverá a pasar, lo sé – me sonríe

- Gracias, sé que piensas lo mismo

- Por supuesto

Las 6:30 y me encuentro preparando desayuno, ya bañada y con la mente despejada, sin dormir y con un apetito voraz, pienso en lo que transcurrió hace un momento.

- Si McGonagall supiera en lo que se ha convertido su alumna preferida – digo sarcásticamente para mi – se debe estar revolcando en su tumba – y en vez de reír por el comentario eso solo me entristece

- Pues en mi opinión – me volteo y veo a Harry sentado y tomándose el café que me había preparado para mí – diría que eres todo lo que imagino

- Si pues – le arrebate mi tazón – y ella diría que tu sigues siendo el mismo indisciplinado de siempre

Nos largamos a reír, como en los viejos tiempos, ya no era tan incomodo, _¿Ves Hermione? Para un enfermo lo mejor es su remedio_ pensé distraída.

- Deberíamos ir a la madriguera – comente en cuanto le puse a Harry "Su" tazón de café

- Si, tienes razón, terminamos y vamos

Terminado el desayuno Harry lavo todo lo usado, son abrigamos como es debido para ser las 7 de la mañana, nos acercamos a la chimenea tomando los polvos Flu, entramos juntos y nos miramos.

- Eres importante para mi Harry – dije segura

- Tú también lo eres para mi Hermione –

Nos acercamos y con un leve roce de nuestros labios, gritamos "A la madriguera" soltando los polvos Flu, y fuimos, sin saber, a acompañar en los últimos momentos a nuestros suegros, y obviamente a consolar a nuestras parejas.

**.**

_*Ya no quedaba casi nadie en la celebración, los novios pronto se fugaron a su luna de miel, yo me encontraba bajo aquel árbol hermoso que tanta paz me daba, Harry estaba a mi lado._

_- Así que Hugo y Lily – dijo Harry – quien iba a pensarlo_

_- Si, son tan diferentes, pero en eso me recuerdan a tus padres Harry_

_- Tienes razón –_

_-¡¡¡ Harry!!! – grito una voz a los lejos – donde estas Harry_

_- Creo que mi esposa me busca – informo_

_- Ve _

_Se acercó a mí, me beso en la mejilla, luego rozo mis labios casi imperceptiblemente._

_- Hasta pronto Hermione – dijo y se fue, le observe hasta que alcanzo a Ginny que sonreía _

_- Hasta pronto Harry – susurre para que el viento se lo llevara_

_Harry volteo a verme, me sonrío y tomo de la mano a su esposa, para marcharse, dejándome bajo ese árbol sola, sabiendo que ese roce no iba a ser el ultimo, que aunque no hubiésemos estado íntimamente de nuevo, ese roce era el único acercamiento permitido, por que éramos amigos, porque amábamos a otras personas._

_- No deberías estar sola a estas horas – Ron me abraza por detrás dándome un pequeño susto – podría andar algún maniaco rondando por ahí_

_- Alguien llamado Ronald Weasley por ejemplo – sugiero_

_- Puede ser –_

_Miramos por unos minutos el atardecer, mi parte favorita del día, ese color anaranjado es maravilloso, me enamora más y más, y me recuerda al hombre a mi espalda, que a pesar de ser un bruto en casi todo, es un dulce cuando se esfuerza._

_- ¿Sabias que eres lo mejor que me ha pasado? – susurra en mi oído_

_- Si – digo rozando mi mejilla con la de él - ¿Sabias que te amo?_

_- Si, pero es hermoso escucharlo –_

_Toma mi mano y me conduce a nuestro hogar y yo le sigo feliz y fielmente a donde me lleve, porque el hombre que me sostiene posesivamente en este momento es a quien amo, y si, ahora puedo decirlo con plena libertad, lo amo, lo amo, porque aunque sigan los roces con aquel amigo de ojos verdes, mi felicidad esta con el rojo, porque mientras le mantenga ese secreto oculto, todo estará bien, porque ese secreto es privado, porque eso es un __secreto para dos__.*_

_

* * *

_

_**Ojala les guste, dejen sus comentarios y haganme feliz ^^.**_

_**Besitos**_

_**Aniia, la chica loca en busca de la verdad.**_


End file.
